


Banana and Burrito Blues

by annewithane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/pseuds/annewithane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are celebrating their anniversary little does Louis know, he will not be losing his virginity tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana and Burrito Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an edit made by Londongtipton on tumblr
> 
> http://killbillvol2.tumblr.com/post/99941977489/el-kidnaps-louis-while-harry-is-preoccupied-with-a
> 
> (hopefully you can copy and paste)

“Baby, your arms are so fucking big. Especially your hands that are attached to your arms. And especially your thick fingers that are attached to your hands.” Louis and Harry are on a romantic ride on the tube. It is their four year anniversary and Louis thinks that means he will finally lose his virginity tonight. Louis likes looking at Harry’s hands a lot and because Louis is feeling daring he takes Harry’s hand and puts it on his cock.

Louis continues this all the way from the tube up until Louis and Harry are on the street.

“Thanks Louis, I’m going to eat a banana now.” Harry roughly jerks Louis cock once and then takes it away so that he can peel his banana from the bottom of the banana. Louis is very hard right now. Louis starts to buck his hips on Harry’s waist. Harry starts moaning. Little does Louis know that it is because Harry loves bananas that much.

“I love when you eat bananas.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear because it is true. Louis gets so wrapped up in Harry eating (blowing) his banana that he doesn’t notice he is being tied up until it is too late. Louis is tied up.

“Harry! Help!” Louis screams because he is tied up. Louis starts thrashing. He finally sees who tied him up, it was Eleanor. Eleanor is now ushering Louis away from Harry. Louis is still Hard. “Harry!”

“Louis I’m sucking this banana.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Eleanor! No! I might miss him!” But it’s too late, Eleanor is too strong. Eleanor takes Louis into the nearest Starbucks and ties him up to one of the frappuccino makers. 

“Fuck off.” Louis said before Eleanor left.

“Harry!” Eleanor races back towards Harry while he just finishes his banana “Louis told us to fuck off.”

"Let's go home El." Harry directing his statement to Eleanor. Eleanor and Harry get home in record time because their friend Liam is a cab driver. Harry slowly opens the door to his and Louis’s house because he thinks it's sexy.

Eleanor and Harry go into Harry's room because his bed sheets have the guy from The 1975 on them. Harry lays Eleanor down gently on her ribbon like hair. Harry carefully takes off her Topshop shoes and Topshop dungarees and her Topshop shirt and her ray bands and puts them on the dresser. Then it's Eleanor's turn to get Harry's pants off. Harry's pants are so tight it takes Eleanor thirty seven minutes to get them off. Once she does Harry fucks her right in the pussy. Eleanor's moans are heavenly. She sounds like an angel and she is wet like the sea. Eleanor is amazing.

Harry moans and grunts like he can’t breathe. Harry’s breaths are getting shorter, if only he was as fit as Louis he could breathe easier. "Hold on, it's getting harder to breathe.” Eleanor holds on to nothing in particular. Harry’s thrusts are so deep. Harry is amazing. “Knock knock.” Harry says because Harry is a little shit.

“Who's there?” Eleanor barely gets out because she is in the middle of getting fucked.

“Ivana!” Harry screams as if he was fucking Ivana but he isn’t, he’s fucking Eleanor.

“Ivana who?" Eleanor asks because Eleanor likes to indulge Harry in his one track mind.

“Ivana come inside you.” Harry laughs so hard at his own joke that he does. He does come inside Eleanor. And Eleanor has her fourth orgasm.

“H.” Eleanor breathes out after a minute of Harry and hers last orgasm. Harry is still inside her. His limp noodle is in her. 

“Yeah El?” Harry pulls out of Eleanor and lies next to her on his bed. That they just fucked in.

"Will you make me a burrito?” Eleanor asks in full honesty. Eleanor loves burritos more than she loves Starbucks but she wouldn’t tell that to anyone. Even God. Especially not Harry. Eleanor is known to bully people who order her white chocolate mocha even though she would gladly have a burrito over them any day. 

“Yes El, and then I'll drop you off. You might say, I will be dropping off my burrito.” Harry takes Eleanor over his shoulder because he knows Eleanor will not be able to walk. Harry starts to make Eleanor a burrito while they are both naked. Eleanor laughs when harry tries to fry the burrito on his butterfly tattoo. Harry is stupid. Harry realizes this much and starts the oven. Then they dance in the kitchen to Sweet Disposition. Harry loves that song.

Eleanor feels something hot on her body and she is not talking about the hot blush on her cheeks. “Harry, this room is burning.”

“We’re on fire.” Harry replies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far congratulations.  
> I am on the web: eleanorcaldit.tumblr.com


End file.
